


Truth Serum

by beachtowel



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachtowel/pseuds/beachtowel
Summary: The truth finally comes out for Dick
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Truth Serum

The afternoon was spent relaxing on the beach, the evening filled with luxurious dining and wining, and the wild night consisted of an equally flexible partner. After five hours of much needed sleep, Dick woke up feeling like complete and utter shit. 

It was his second day off and he woke up alone. Again. 

After checking the doors for signs of struggle or forced entry, Dick looked at the unread message on his phone to confirm what he already knew. The person he had finally been talking to in the course of the last couple weeks left before he woke up. They wrote that they had fun the night before, and was 'excited to see him again,' with a winking face. 

He sent back a generic response that said something similar and then tossed his phone on the couch as he headed back to bed. Nobody knew he came home a couple days early so there weren’t any duties to uphold or people to disappoint if he slept the day away. 

He woke up again to a slight tremor shaking his bed. As soon as he gained some bit of consciousness, he ran to the window to find nothing other than the outline of an astronomical, demonic-looking eagle in the horizon. 

-

Somewhere along the fighting, he got hit with a truth serum. He wasn’t even entirely sure who attacked Gotham, what their motive was, or what they were trying to gain, but he was sure he’d get the details in the briefing. Protocol for getting hit with anything, truth serum, fear toxin, love potion, etcetera, was to sleep it off if it wasn’t lethal. All he had to do was tap his lips and the team would know he was on a self-placed time-out that forbade him from talking and ruining relationships and reputations until whatever had an effect wore out. 

Figuring he was alone enough, Dick made his way to the manor to see who he would bump into. He ran into Damian and Duke arguing loudly over a batarang on his way to make tea. 

“Tell your dad then, he’s just going to tell you the same thing: It’s mine,” Duke said as he tried to snatch the shuriken out of the younger kid’s hold. 

“I know my own weapons, Thomas, you obnoxious imbecile. It’s mine.” 

Dick figured it was safe enough to speak. 

“Hey you guys?” he called out to them both with a voice full of concern. They both turned. “Shut the fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This was supposed to be whole story but I was so sure I'd remember I never wrote an outline. Now I forgot where this was going to go but the ending still made me chuckle.


End file.
